His Saviour
by hothybridklaus
Summary: caroline is in new york for a job internship and 'saves' klaus not knowing who he is and she has no idea vampires exist but by the end she realizes what a lie she has lived and when she breaks klaus is the one to save her sorry not a very good summary but it is a really good fanfic!i promise!xx rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone that is reading this, just to say this is my first fanfic! I know right its crazyy, but I have been too scared to publish before so here goes, this is a klaroline fanfic because I just adore them and they are such cutie's ,anyway please don't be too harsh with your reviews, but please do read and review as I would really like to know what you think!enjoy:)xxx**

Caroline Forbes sighed to herself hmph it had just started raining out, and she had to walk back to her apartment, she sighed again thinking about how she got here in the first place.

_Flashback_

_oh my god oh my god I shrieked to myself and began bouncing up and down, I had just got a letter from Rebekah&Kol lawyers office I had a three month internship. I quickly grabbed the phone and called bonnie and Elena, I was surprised they answered ,they had both been so wrapped up in stefen and damon lately .Although I had no idea what was going on with them. They were all so secretive lately especially elena , and I was kind of glad to get a break from it all. _

_Two weeks later -_

_'I was all packed and ready to go, my mum drove me to the airport and gave me a tearful goodbye,i assured her not to worry and got on my plane leaving mystic falls behind._

I shook my head trying to shake away the memory of my hometown, I hadn't been anywhere outside of Virgina before, and now I was in New York the city that never that I had experienced much of it, I had already been here two months and I had barely been outside the office and my apartment,except to get takeaway of course.I felt like pizza tonight, and lucky for me there was a pizza place right across the street from me.I dumped my bag and coat on the chair and went to change into my sweats and order, 15 minutes they said perfect just enough time to get started on my work, I knew R&K's was a prestigious company but they were working me like a dog, I got maybe three hours sleep a night! If I was lucky.I had just settled into writing up the notes from my four o'clock meeting when I checked the clock, pizza time yumm I grabbed my pursed and house keys and ran out towards the pizza place. Oh no it was raining even heavier I mentally groaned to myself by the time I got across all this traffic I was bound to look like a drowned rat, I walked in and smiled happily at the man behind the counter ,I quickly paid for my pizza and left, I was unlocking my door when I turned and saw him, he was lying on the floor in the alley next to my building, he had blondish curly hair and,a big muscled body he was soaking wet,and his shirt clung to his sculptured abs! I rushed over to him and quickly leant down beside him putting my ear to his chest, I couldn't hear anything oh I started crying please don't be dead I said over and over, as I started to try to feel for a pulse nothing!I was just running inside to grab my cell to call an ambulance when he sat up gasping I ran back to him tears still streaking down my face but now rather in horror in joy.

Are you okay what happened I questioned.

I woke up gasping it felt like I couldn't breath I was seriously pissed I was going to find out who that vampire was and kill him...slowly.I was broken out of my thoughts of torture when I saw a girl run up to me, her hair was wet and clung to her face and shoulders, her t-shirt was also soaked and revealed she wore nothing underneath whereas her face was beautiful creamy pale skin and piercing blue eyes, and were those tears what had upset this beautiful creature! She stared at me and said are you okay what happened?she looked at me quizzically like It was a mystery about why I was there. I quickly examined my surroundings, he had dumped me in an ALLEY! That bastard, he would pay dearly for this. I turned my attention back to the stunning female who was still crying, im okay I must have fallen I replied smiling sheepishly, knowing she was human from her alluring stared at each other for another moment, before she jumped up and bent down to start pulling me up by my shoulders, I smirked surprised and jumped up and effectively out of her hands.

I stared at him and began checking him physically for injuries when I found none I came to the conclusion he must have fallen like he said, when my eyes returned to his he was smirking checking me much the same as I did him, only I had the feeling that he wasnt looking for injuries. I bent down to retrieve my pizza which I realised must be soggy and disgusting by now much the same as us. Come inside, you must be freezing I said my voice betraying me as I shivered I quickly lead him to the door and pulled him inside. He stared at me quizzically, I just stared at him with the same expression on my face.

She dragged me inside her apartment and sat me on a sofa and lopped a blanket around my shoulders the she left saying something about finding clothes I looked down at myself and realised that I was sopping wet I took in her apartment and saw she had left the pizza she had held on the counter ,the place was modern and quite stylish but it had lots of these girls things lying around I saw her papers on the worked for my sister and brother I chuckled to myself she was a lawyer!

I came back into the room with jeans and a t-shirt for him (they were christmas presents for my dads boyfriend steven) and saw him looking around. Hey I said he instantly whipped round to face me he still had that smirk on his face,hello love he said in an old british accent oh my I though god that so here are some clothes and a towel I figured you might want a shower but if you dont you can use it to dry off I said my voice sounding weak even to my own 't you cold sweetheart you havent changed he said in a disapproving tone, well I wanted to make sure that you were okay first you were the one laying outside in the pouring rain she thank you...what was your name Forbes and you are?Klaus mikaelson he _klaus mikaelson_ what were you doing laying outside in the pouring rain and then questioning me about my choice to stay cold she looked at him with mock smirked I apologize caroline forbes but as I said I fell, now if you would point me in the direction of the bathroom,not that I wouldn't strip down here but I quite fancy that door on the left she said icily while glaring there was something about him,he knew just how to push her buttons.

I wandered towards the door of the room, intrigued by this feisty female, and went into the bathroom just before I closed the door, I shouted feel free to join me love.I could practically hear her eye roll through the door, I smiled and heard her hmphhh oh if only she knew the 'man', she had 'rescued' from the street was THE original chuckled to himself tonight would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey anyone reading this I really hope you enjoy and I will try to take anything you say on board, and I have decided that there will be a character death!sorry but I really think it is necessary, I really hope you like reading my fic and please please READ AND REVIEW I am really nervous about whether you actually like it, or not so for the sake of my sanity review!moan over enjoy:)xxx**

Caroline trudged towards her room and began peeling her wet clothes off, how dare he say that to her a perfect stranger! I mean yes he was really hot and ergg those abs! But she couldn't think about him like that, for all she knew he could be a mass murderer, and torture people for was he doing just lying on the street in the pouring rain? She defiantly didn't believe his ' I fell' story, and now she could hear him in the what was she supposed to do with the strange, flirtatious, incredibly attractive man? Just as she was pulling on her top she heard the shower stop, and quickly busied herself with pulling up her new dry sweats and racing to the kitchen. She had made a plan of action, she was going to make a cup of coffee for them both and find out his story, then she was going to call him a cab. She smiled to herself triumphantly, perfect she thought not realizing how wrong she was.

Klaus finished getting dressed and smirked to himself, when he heard her put the kettle on perfect he though coffee is not what I need now, he had more pressing matter to deal with right now,like how he had his neck snapped by an incompetent vampire, who he barely got a glance at, who had dumped him in an alley! He should and would be respected and anyone who disobeyed him, would be tortured!FOR HOURS. He smiled as he thought this, and then laced up his boots to find out who his 'Saviour' had been, he had to know this girls story.

He walked in to the room smirking as usual she began to notice, smirking was obviously his 'thing'. 'Hello love' 'My name is Caroline!' 'I know' he smirked again! 'so do you want some coffee' she said pouring herself a cup ' no but I some bourbon would be much obliged' he said at the same time as popping himself down on the sofa grinning at her, with THOSE dimples did they have to be so adorable, no Caroline!she told herself you will not think about him like that. She reached into the cupboard and brought out a bottle of bourbon, half full. He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, 'what a girl's not allowed to drink' she glared back at him. He chuckled 'yes of course love but I just never pegged you for bourbon' 'well maybe you shouldn't judge people by there appearances' she shot back, which only made his smile grow wider. ' so are you ever going to tell me why you were lying in an alley in the pouring rain,' she questioned 'only if you tell me why you were crying when I first saw you?' she flushed embarrassed at the floor he smiled triumphant. She looked up and saw that smile on his face, and she just couldn't take him having the upper hand so she responded with 'deal' ,before she even realized what she was saying.

He decided he like Caroline she was feisty as he though and she didn't back down from him, he liked that she wasn't scared of him he liked it a lot. He looked at her and saw determination in her eyes and excitement. 'well I was walking home from my sister's house and then I must have passed out and fallen, although I am truly sorry that in my unconscious state I didn't realize it was raining' he quipped. She glared at him, she still didn't buy his story but she did know that he was unconscious, 'do you want me to call an ambulance or take you to the hospital, then seeing as you 'don't' know why you passed out?' she inquired with mock innocence.

He stared at her with awe no one had ever talked to him like he was a liar before, everyone stood on eggshells around him, except his family of course, and he realized that he liked that about her, ' no thank you love I feel fine now, thanks to a certain bond.' he noticed now she was blond, and a glorious blond at that , the color suited her perfectly. ' just call me Florence' she joked. Now he said eyes bearing into her 'are you going to tell me who made you cry? We did have a deal love' she glared at him again ' for the last time my name is Car-o-line' she said sounding it out, 'and its really not important anymore' he stared at her she was refusing him?! well that was new, he had never been refused before and he found , it made him even more drawn to her. ' if it wasn't important I wouldn't be asking , now I suggest you tell me as I said before we have a deal.' she looked at him questioningly and decided that the quicker she told him, the quicker he would leave and she could get to work.' fine I was crying because I thought you were dead happy now?' she looked back at him, expecting to see his signature smirk, but instead saw him looking at her with a confused look. 'what?' she asked not wanting to talk about this anymore and getting to her feet.' you were worried about..me?' well yes you were unconscious and you had no pulse, speaking of which I really think we should get you checked out' ' well now sweetheart you can check me out anytime' he said making his way to the door and then turning back to her ' I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer' she said glaring annoyed at his pet names. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on her knuckles 'until we meet again love'...

**I know im a terrible person that chapter was wayyy too short but the next one is going to be soo good and should be posted by tomorrow night that's where the REAL klaroline starts I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as always READ AND REVIEW, and I promise tomorrows chapter will be amazeballs until then enjoy:)xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again anyone reading this just wanted to say thank for reading, but again please REVIEW I need the feedback, I am really enjoying writing this story, and I really hope you enjoy:)xxxx**

Caroline sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning, she had been desperately trying to hide the bags under her eyes, seeing as after she had finished her paperwork last night she still couldn't get to sleep, for dreams of Klaus! He was infuriating. She sighed defeated she grabbed her bag and left it was only 6:30, she had half an hour to grab a coffee and get to work. She rushed on and made it to work 2 minutes early she smiled to herself, she hadn't been late once in the two months she had worked here,she always had been an excellent time-keeper. She went to her office and dumped her bags, then pulled out the minutes she had done last night and walked to Rebekah office, she had been lucky enough to become her assistant, she though to herself, someone truly did have it out for her. She walked into the office and immediately stopped, Klaus was standing there with his back to her, talking to Rebekah what was he doing HERE at her WORK!.

I turned around and saw Caroline, standing there looking awestruck. I smirked she ignored me and turned to Rebekah, oh so she was ignoring me now! 'Here are the minutes from yesterday's meeting' she smiled at Rebekah 'thanks and could you please be in the 4o'clock meeting today same as yesterday' ' yes of course' Caroline replied, I coughed loudly glaring at Rebekah. ' oh yes Caroline this is my brother Niklaus, Niklaus this is Caroline my assistant' she finally turned to me and I saw rage in her eyes, I smirked again ' hello again love' she glared Rebekah rose her eyebrows questioningly.'well if that's all I will be getting back to work' with that she turned and left. 'nik please tell me your not sleeping with my assistant' I chuckled ' not yet Rebekah' ' nik leave Caroline alone please she is the best assistant I have had yet!' she looked at me pouting ' I make no promises beckah' ergg she rolled her eyes 'fine then so why are you here?' 'last night a vampire piece of scum got the drop on me and snapped my neck, then he dumped me in an alley next to miss Forbes house' Rebekah growled rage illuminating her eyes.' he dared harm an original, does he have a death wish?who was he?' ' well after contacting some old, friends I discovered that his name is Christian Thomas he was turned about 200 years ago' ' who turned him?' katarenia' ' Doppelganger bitch is just asking for a stake' 'yes well , more importantly lets find him, I want to know who he is working for, and who he thinks he is disrespecting an original!' I shouted at her and then stormed out, already hearing her making calls for a search. I stopped a woman walking past ' excuse me do you know where Caroline Forbes office is?' third door on the right' she replied with a grin, I smiled back.

'yes okay let's do that, also let's make it 400 instead of 3 because Rebekah will want to test them, and you know what she is like' I grumbled down the phone. Then he walked in ' erm sorry I will call you back with the rest of the order later' I said glaring at Klaus who had that annoying smirk plastered on his face, as always it seems.' what do you want' I quipped ' well hello to you to love, I just thought I would ask if you wanted to come out for lunch' 'really' I glared 'its seven in the morning!' ' okay then dinner' ' why would I want to go to dinner with you? Your practically a stranger, and you just happen to be my boss's brother' ' don't let that stop you sweetheart I promise not to tell bekah' he smirked again god he was annoying. ' come on love get to know me, I dare you' errr I grumbled to myself the quicker I said yes the quicker I could get back to work, plus there was something about him I just felt drawn to I couldn't shake it. ' okay fine' I said rolling my eyes, his face lit up ' i'll pick you up at 7 love' ' fine but if we are going to dinner you have to use my name which is once again Car-o-line' ' see you at seven Caroline' he breathed and then he was gone.

I was rushing around trying to find my earring that matched the necklace I was wearing, I had looked everywhere I was looking under my bed, when I heard a knock at the door oh no I though why does he have to be, looking at the clock, 15 minutes early grr I groaned going to the door.i opened the door to see a man, with curly black hair and baby blue eyes staring at me. ' hello' I inquired ' hi there are you Caroline Forbes?' 'yes who are you?' he smiled at me but something was off about him, instead of looking friendly he looked sinister. ' may I come in?' ' erm yes of course who are you?' ' my name is Christian and I need you to give a message to Klaus for me' ' how do you know Klaus? He will be here in a minute you can wait if you want' ' no its quite alright just tell him im coming for him' ' erm okay I think it would be best if you leave' I said my voice rising he ws smirking at me in a way that sent shivers down my back, then in the blink of an eye his face changed, he had big black veins coming from his now black eyes, and was bearing his what were those?FANGS!, I backed away quickly but he vanished then appeared right in front of me, he bit into his wrist and forced it against my mouth, it tasted horrible and I kept trying to break away, tears now staining my face , until I had no choice but to swallow. He looked at me triumphant and then everything went black...

**ohhhh cliffhanger the next chapter should be up later tonight but might not be up until morning depending oh how long it is, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I worked really hard on it. As always please read and review enjoy:)xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I really about the no updating last night but I had a final to study for and I was up really later and didn't have time, and I left it on a cliffhanger so I feel even worse. But dont worry , im here now and all will be good again, now are we ready for some hardcore klaroline, I THINK SO!as always enjoy:)xxx**

I smiled to myself, I was 2 minutes early lucky me I couldn't wait to see my personal spitfire.i walked into her building and I immediately noticed something was wrong, Caroline door was swinging open and I walked inside to see Caroline, lying on the floor blood was all over her, I quickly began checking for injuries, none! I listened I couldn't hear her heart beating. When suddenly she sat up gasping and clutching her throat, Klaus she whispered he's coming for you.

I stared at Klaus, he was looking at me with eyes that I can only describe as, painful it looked like someone was clawing at him from the inside.'Klaus,what happened?did you see him' ' no now tell me love, what exactly happened?' so I told him what happened about the warning and the blood and how everything went dark, but instead of him being repulsed by what happened, or running out of there like any normal guy would, he growled I could feel like fury running off him and slowly I began to see his eyes change, they had the same black veins as the man but piercing yelllowey goldy eyes. I screamed and he finally seemed to snap out of his anger, his face returned to normal and he looked at me , I stared into his eyes searching for a sign he would hurt me, trying desperately to make my body feel the need to run, but it wouldn't for all I could see in his eyes was anger and pain, he was hurting and my first instinct was to comfort him. Stop it Caroline I scolded myself he is a monster, ' klaus what going on why is he coming after you?whats happened to me?' ' I don't know sweetheart, but I do know I will make him pay for doing this to you, but first we need to go back to my house you need to feed' ' feed what do you mean Klaus?what am I' ' Caroline you need to not freak out okay but you're a vampire...'

**I know this is a really short chapter but I am packing and didn't have time for more sorry sorry I just wanted to give you guys something before I went away. I am going away for a few days as you have probably guessed so I don't know when I will next be able to update, but give it time I promise it will be worth the wait! As always enjoy:)xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, just to say thank you for the reviews and im really glad you like it:) I know I have been away for like two whole days!yes I know that's so long, it eats me as well. I really hope you like this extra long chapter, as way of recompense. Loads of klaroline in this chapter, as always enjoy:)xxx**

**'**what!' I screeched,then I though back to how Cristian attacked me how his eyes changed. It all made sense now h..ee turned me!quickly replacing my frightened face with a facade of calm and cool, I looked at Klaus ' how do you know this?' ' what did he mean when he said he's coming for you?' ' look Caroline I will explain everything okay I promise but now we need to get you back to my house and get you some blood!' he looked angry beyond angry livid he looked like he was going to rip somebody head off. o.. I started to cry, I cried because it was too much I was confused and scared and I wanted my mum, I crumbled to the floor.

I watched her crumble before me , I wasn't good at comforting anyone I had never had the need before but with her it was just instinct I picked her up and brought her into my lap on the sofa, to my surprise she didn't fight me she only grabbed me tighter ,she pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shirt, she cried and cried and when she finally stopped she looked up at me with big clear eyes, ' im sorry' she croaked looking at me, ' its okay love cry as much as you want, but we need to go' ' okay ' she said starting to pull away I pulled her closer and she snuggled into me and soon I heard her breaths steady and she was asleep. I settled her down on the sofa reluctant to let her go but knowing things needed to be done. I called Rebekah and filled her in barley containing my rage then I called my driver and told him to get here quickly, and bring a blood bag. Then I packed her a bag of clothes and things she might like, I opened her underwear draw and quickly stopped myself would she be okay with this? I decided she would be too shocked to notice and started pulling out items, then quickly shoving them into her bag before I could fantasize too much. When I was finished I went back out to her and watched her sleep she was gorgeous when she slept her hair gently fanning out on the couch her lips slightly parted, I turned away and checked my phone.

_downstairs now_

_-carl_

I headed down and grabbed the bag and went back upstairs, I poured the blood into the cup and warmed it in the microwave then I went to her, I gently shook her awake and she jumped up and started screaming.

I woke up screaming Damon!i hated him I remembered everything he had done, it sickened me I wanted to cry for that girl the girl who didn't remember what happened to her. Then realized where I was I was In new york with Klaus who was staring at me concern written in his eyes , ' Caroline are you okay?what happened?' 'D..a.m.o.n' I stuttered he looked at me confused so I told him, I told him everything I told him what I dreamed how he fed on me abused me, and then I faltered staring at him this beautiful man who had been getting more and more angry as my story went on should I tell him? The last thing he did over and over again! And then made me forget?

I stared at her my anger boiling I was so close to bubbling over, but not here not with her! ' Caroline what else did he do to you' I ground out slowly planning each way I would torture this Damon, even his name mad my blood boil ' he.. he .. raped me' she said trailing of to a whisper with the last bit. I instantly saw red and I could tell me hybrid features were showing I wanted to kill this Damon, who had dared touch my angel to violate her in that way, he would pay for this and he would pay soon!but first I had to get her to drink, or she wasnt going to be alive to see him pay. I tried to calm down turning away from her, when I felt a hand on my arm I instantly turned around to see her staring at me with nothing but concern in her eyes, she brough her hand up to my face and gently traced my features until he slowly receded. I stared at her in shock at what just happened, she smiled at me beaming. I snapped out of my gaze to turn to her , I picked up the blood and offered it to her. ' what happens if I don't drink ' she asked trying desperately to clear the hunger in her eyes ' you die' I said honestly I didn't want to lie to her I hadn't yet and I would stick to that as long as I could.

' I don't want to die' she said slowly bring the cup to her lips and drinking it slowly staring at me the whole time, her eyes slowly turning black and her fangs coming out. Now she was vampire, a baby vampire, a light to my dark I wouldn't let anybody take her light , not even herself.' so this Damon does he have a last name I think we need to pay him a visit ' I said slowly my anger quickly returning, ' Salvatore' she said with disgust. ' I swallowed that damon of course I always wanted a reason to kill him, now I had perfect opportunity, ' I don't think I can see him again, what if he..he.. does that again to me, what if I still can't get away' I stare at her rage boiling over I was definitely going to torture that bastard now, and slowly like he did her, ' I wont let anyone hurt you again sweetheart ever!' I ground out trying not to scare her, ' Klaus please don't hate me but can we...can we, kill him?' she asked burning her head in my chest, I grinned into the room,, my little fireball ' of course darling and slowly, he will pay for what he did to you' ' I don't want to be a bad person but I cant live with him after this I can never forgive him for this, not even for Elena, we just cant hurt anyone else' ' okay love of course' the truth is I would give her anything, I would take her that we left and headed to mikaelson manner, as we pulled up outside he turned to me and said ' time to meet the family'.

_**Sorr**_**y for taking so long with this update but ,im only going to be updating once a week from now on as I have a load of tests coming up, I really hope you enjoy this, also I am having writers block so if anyone want to help out would be greatly obliged, I might stop this story but if anyone would like to continue writing this or take over for me message me and I will talk with you about it , as always enjoy:)xxx**


End file.
